Serendipity
by Mnlight Requiem
Summary: There's a legend that if you whisper your wish to a butterfly, it will carry it to heaven. This is a story of a wish that transcended time and space. Original characters must find a way to revive the original sailor senshi.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! This is sort of my first fic and stuff, just something that I thought would be fun and easy to write and experiment with my writing style. I hope you enjoy it, and remember, reviews are inspirational! :D

Key:

"blah" Dialogue

'_blah' _thoughts

'blah' Song lyrics

indicates changes from scene to scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. If I did, Usagi wouldn't have such an annoying voice, and it'd probably be like a never-ending series. :D MOONIES UNITE! Oh, and the song "You can still be free" is by Savage Garden and is also not mine. :(

Initial explaination: Ok, let's begin with the simple assumption the time and space are both infinite. With that said, something that is completely improbable but still possible, somewhere in that infinite time and space can happen, and will happen. Scientists have theorized that somewhere out in the universe is another earth, orbiting with another 8 planets around another sun identical to ours. In fact, it's even possible that there is another you. It could be that that you is totally different from this you or completely the same. With that in mind, I invite you to continue reading the first chapter of my fic.

Chapter 1

Tsubasa hiroge - An awakening

Crystal Tokyo  
2988 AD

Bits of debris and shrapnel flew everywhere as the ground shook. Walls and ceilings began to crumble in the smog encased, dimly lit city. In front of a large palace stood a woman, her long pale hair in disarray and her skirt torn and soiled. 10 bodies lay sprawled around her. Tears made unending tracks down her porcelain cheeks as she looked at each one of them in turn with eyes clouded by pain. Her lips moved in speech but any significance that might have been held in such words, were lost in the roaring chaos that enveloped her.

Dawn with its rosy fingers touched the sky and breathed life into the world. Chocolate brows furrowed slightly in the growing light of the small room as the inconspicuous little clock on the bedside table ticked forebodingly.

A wail shattered the silence.

"AHHH WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP?!" The brunette scrambled out of bed and hopped into the bathroom, pulling on her jeans with on hand and yanking off her pajama top with the other.

"Oh I'M TOTALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

The orange tabby sitting on the corner of her bed rolled over.

The girl ran from the bathroom to the living room and grabbed her backpack on her way out the door, half a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth. Her long chestnut hair was tied in a single braid that swung behind her as she ran towards the large building ahead. She glanced at her wrist and shrieked before running across the street, almost getting hit in the process.

She ran into the "abode of all doom and torture" as she had dubbed it only the day before and skid to a halt in front of her locker in the front hall. 2 minutes after that she stared at an otherwise inconspicuous door, above which was a small sign that read, "Algebra 1 - Spool", and gulped. With a sigh she turned the knob and walked in.

"You're late again Reine."

"Yes ma'am." Reine muttered and handed the cross woman a slip of paper without looking at her. She stood there for only a moment before walking to her desk in the back of the room, eyes downcast. 27 similar pairs followed her. The room was silent as she took her seat until Mrs. Spool cleared her throat and began speaking again, giving instructions for the test they were about to take. Reine groaned and thunked her head on her desk. _A test. Sigh…could this day get any worse?_

The universe chuckled

"FREEDOM!!!!" Reine squealed as she glomped an unsuspecting blonde who was waiting patiently for the crowd to disperse so she could get to her locker. The girl gasped and tried to hang onto her books. The brunette just smiled and leaned against the wall, one hand on the strap of the backpack that hung over one shoulder and the other dug in her jeans pocket.

"So what's up?"  
"Not much."

A grin began to spread over the blonde's face as her eye caught something behind Reine, but before she could look back…

"BOO!"

"EEK!" She jumped and spun around to glare at the grinning face of a boy just a little bit taller than her with blonde hair and dancing blue eyes.

"CAINE!"

"Yes?"

Reine glowered as both blondes laughed.

"One of these days Caine…one of these-- HEY AYA!" All three teenagers then turned their attention to two girls who were walking down the stairs, one of which, a girl with short light brown hair looked up, smiled and waved. Her companion, a tall girl with shoulder length black hair, grinned and began to run down the hall towards them. Reine saw this and paled. She looked left and right for a way of escape but too late.

GLOMP

"Meri….get …off!"

Meri laughed evilly and the others sweatdropped. Brushing herself off, Reine stood and looked up at the girl she had waved at before being trampled. The girl walked up to them casually.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

An echo of "hey"s and "hi"s were heard, along with a "yo" from the braided brunette.

The 5 teens had started walking down the hall on their way home when Reine was nudged on the arm.

"So, are you gonna ask him?"

"What?"

The other girl slapped her forehead with her palm.

"OH! ……." Reine squirmed. The two girls were at the back of the bunch, which were chatting a few steps ahead of them.

"…. But Yumie…"

"DO IT!"

Reine sighed, took a small breath and prepared a smile before trotting up to the only male in the bunch.

"Hey Caine, Yumie and Aya are coming over tonight for dinner cuz see, my aunt and uncle work late tonight so I'm gonna try out a new recipe…do you wanna come?" She said nonchalantly as if her heart weren't beating shallowly in her chest.

He looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Reine, I can't. I've got this huge project to do before tomorrow."

She nodded, said it was ok and turned her gaze elsewhere so he wouldn't see the fresh disappointment in her eyes.

"Aya, you and Yumie are really brave."

Yumie looked at him blankly and Aya gasped comically.

"It takes a lot of courage to be guinea pigs for the braided wonder."

Reine whacked him on the arm and "hmph"ed.

"You are such a jerk!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes your ARE!"

"nuh uh!"

"yeah huh!"

The exchanges continued until they were out of the building and were yelling at eachother from opposite sides of the field when Caine disappeared from their view on his bike.

"ARG I HATE HIM!" Reine fumed and kicked the ground.

Yumie frowned and gazed at her friend in sympathy. She had been the one Reine first told about finding an extravagant recipe to show off her cooking skills and impress Caine. She dropped her gaze from the brunette, who was trying her best to stay mad in order to keep them from seeing how crushed she was. The truth was though, Caine had someone he liked, and Reine kept trying to rationalize herself out of falling for him. They were hopeless.

"You guys are still coming over right?" Reine asked, clasping her hands behind her head and returning to her casually cheerful self. She looked back a little at Aya, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course!"

Reine smiled warmly and lifted her face to the sky. _I'm lucky to have my friends._ _After all, it'll still be fun with them!_

"That sucks that Caine couldn't come though." Aya said softly from behind.

"That's ok. I mean…it's not any big deal or anything…I don't really like him."

"…." Both girls rolled their eyes and huddled, whispering loudly.

"She says that, but I know she's totally in love with him!"

"Yeah! Completely head over heels! She has the "Childhood Buddy complex"! But isn't it so cute? It's just like in all the movies! I'm so jealous!"

A sudden burst of giggles.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!"

"Oh c'mon you have to--" Aya began with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!!"

Reine's companions both snickered and grinned the rest of the way to Reine's house.

"Thank you for dinner! It was delicious!" Aya and Yumie chorused. Reine nodded with a smile and waved goodbye.

"No prob. See you guys later."

"Ohhh! That's right! Tomorrow's Saturday isn't it?"

"Aya, ever the observant one, aren't you."

Aya stuck her tongue out at the smirking brunette before walking into the night to her car where her mother waited. Not many of them had gotten their driver's licenses yet.

Reine sighed and closed the door, the smile still lingering on her face. It faded slowly as she began to clean up the kitchen . _Auntie and uncle won't be home for at least three more hours. They work so hard….to support us. I owe them so much. _

Someday I'll find a way to repay them.

"Nyan!" Reine looked down, pulled out of her melancholy thought by the fat orange tabby that looked up at her from the tiled floor.

"Tama-kun! What's the matter? Are you hungry?" The cat mewed again happily. Reine crouched beside him and stroked his soft fur, scratching the white patch under his chin. Standing suddenly, she walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of dry cat food, pouring some into the small dish in the corner of the kitchen. Putting it away, she noticed the silence that enveloped her. It was like this a lot at night, but she was used to being alone by now. The clock that hung on the wall to her right read 8:30.

She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, where she grabbed her discman. Taking the stairs two at a time, she picked up her green jacket from where it had been lying on the back of the couch and headed outside. Locking the door behind her, she slipped the jacket on and put the discman in a large pocket in the front. The chilly February air blew against her face gently and she took a deep breath of it.

Oh it was good to be alive. She had come to enjoy her solitude in the large city at night. Her Aunt probably wouldn't want her to be out after dark but what she didn't know couldn't ground her. )

'Cool breeze and Autumn leaves,….slow motion daylight'

Her sneakers made muffled taps on the pavement as she walked towards the field that lay to the left of her high school. In one corner of it there was a small playground complete with a swingset and slide, and beyond that was a small group of very tall trees. Leaves rustled in the quiet night as she approached the playground.

'_A lone pair of watchful eyes… oversee the living'_

Since she lived only about two blocks from her school, she often came here to think and blow off steam. '_Sigh... it was kind of stupid anyway,…trying to impress him. What I really wanted was to get to know him better. Maybe tear down a few walls…'_

Reine stood now at the base of a large twisted oak, it's substantial branches twisting both low to the ground and reaching far above it's fellows.

'_Feel the presence all around, a tortured soul, a wound unhealing'_

With a "hup!" she swung her leg over one of the branches and ascended, making sure that the discman was secure in her pocket. She settled on a branch about 13 ft. above the ground and leaned against the thick trunk.

'_No regrets or promises, the past is gone,'_

She glanced at her watch and yawned before taking in the scenery around her. The canopy cloaked her in darkness and she observed the sky, her gaze settling on the large full moon that hung heavily in the sky, as though it carried a great weight, a weight that could not be measured. Music filtered through her consciousness, almost unnoticed.

'_But you can still be free…'_

As she stared unseeingly into the moon, deep in thought, something flickered. She blinked, snapping out of her reverie and shivered. She felt, or rather, _sensed_ something, like how you can feel other's eyes on you. This feeling was not physical; it tugged at her soul. It was as if she were feeling someone else's emotions. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked around. Eyes darting left and right, she caught sight of something on the branch in front of her and gasped.

'If time will set you free..'

It was small; it's wings about the size of her palm. It glowed iridescently in a moonbeam that shone through the leaves. Cautiously, Reine reached out and touched the tip of the butterfly's wing.

'_Time now to spread your wings _

To take to flight, the life endeavor'

The music in her ears abruptly died.


	2. Chapter 2 Maiagare Upon the Horizon's Ve...

Mnlt here- The first couple chapters are gonna go kinda fast cuz there's so much stuff to cover but there'll be a lot more in depth explanation in the later chapters so please have patience. : D This chapter is kind of short too…but the next one will be longer I promise!

"blah" : Dialogue

__

blah : Thoughts ****

blah : Song lyrics

DisclaimerI do not own sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does, and she won't share. ;; The song used is called "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins.

Also, starting today, in the beginning of each chapter I'll include a different character's profile. This will help you get to know the characters more and also help you keep them straight since they're new. Today's chapter features our heroine.

Name: Reine

Age: 14

Birthday: March 2

Eye: Gray Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 135 Lbs.

Favorite food: Seafood

Favorite subject: English

Least Favorite Subject: Algebra

Favorite Color: Green

Likes: Shoujo Manga, Foreign Languages, the rain, Singing (but not in front of people)

Dislikes: Liars, spicy foods, orange (the color)

Happy reading! XD

_In the voice of the annoucer from DBZ): Last time on Serendipity…_

"It was small; it's wings about the size of her palm. It glowed iridescently in a moonbeam that shone through the leaves. Cautiously, Reine reached out and touched the tip of the butterfly's wing.

The music in her ears abruptly died."

Chapter 2

__

Maiagare - Upon the horizon's verge

Rushing, howling wind screamed in her ears as the scenery around her changed in a flash and she wobbled as the ground beneath her shook. Reine shivered suddenly, the wind continuing it's vengeful assault on anything that stood in its path.

"USAGI!" Something behind her exploded and she spun towards the sound. A small gasp escaped her lips.

Before her stood a large ornate palace, its luminous structure alive with shadows. The silhouette of a crescent moon on top of the tower met her wide eyes and her breath stopped. As though working it's way through a particularly thick muck, the pieces slowly clicked together in her mind.

"This isn't happening. There's no way." She pinched herself. "but I'm not dreaming…how can this be..real..?"

The darkness that lurked around her sent a chill down her spine as she took a step towards the palace. She dodged puddles of water and chunks of marble that lay strewn across the ground.

Another explosion.

A scream.

She started to run. As she neared the palace, she saw something extraordinary. In what looked like a courtyard, three people stood. One was a very beautiful woman, wearing what looked like a short green and white leotard. Reine watched as the woman yelled something and a flash of light flew from her fingertips and exploded near one of the other persons. This one was wearing a black hooded cloak and jumped away before the blast could make impact. The only other person that stood with them was the most unusual of all. It was a woman with long golden tresses that met the ground and a snow-white dress that was torn on one side.

Reine's heart beat loudly in her chest as she approached. _This can't be happening…this is..this is a cartoon for crying out loud! _She watched as the cloaked being approached the woman in green and wrapped their hand around her neck.

And then, everything went black.

"Please, save them."

With a start, Reine pulled her hand back. It was as if she had been in a trance, sitting there with her arm outstretched. The butterfly was gone. She shook her head and looked at her watch, her shock not quite thawed. Half an hour had passed. Numbly, she removed her headphones.

"Was…that..real…?" Her voice sounded strange.

With a sigh she swung her leg over the edge of the branch and dropped down to a lower one before jumping onto the ground. Bending her legs to break her fall, she straightened slowly and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. _There's no way…._

She dug her cold fingers in her pockets and started to walk in the direction of her home, thoughts buzzing in her head. _Maybe I fell asleep…and had a dream….?_

Her ears perked at the sound of something approaching. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the sound came nearer. She turned and searched the darkness for the source of the noise.

A large black dog snarled and trotted in her direction. Adrenaline shot through her veins. The beast growled loudly, it's ebony lips quivering above jagged teeth. It continued to approach and stopped only 20 feet in front of Reine; it's bushy tail swishing back and forth over the ground irritably. It lowered its head and snapped it's powerful jaws with another snarl, pacing back and forth in front of the frightened girl.

The clouds the moon had been hiding behind moved slightly and a shaft of light illuminated the ground around her, she hardly had time to notice though as her gaze followed the large dark thing that she was certain was her doom. She was as a deer in the headlights as it sprung toward her suddenly. As quickly as the beast was in the air, it was on the ground again with a howl. There was a cry and a flash of white and Reine heard something drop on the ground in front of her. A great bird swooped down repeatedly on the large black dog. Reine bent down and searched the grass for the item and picked up a gold locket with a silver moon in the center.

__

Oh god no…. The corners of her lips quivered. An electric feeling raced from the locket up her arm and down her spine. Subtle wonderment settled over her, reflected by the surreal light that still surrounded her. It was only a matter of seconds until the beast came after her again. She didn't even have the choice of running, the dog could easily catch up to her before she could get to the street and anyone that heard her screams in the houses two blocks away would be too late by the time they could come to her aid.

With a wordless prayer, her hand shot up above her head, holding the locket.

"MOON PRISM POWER! MAAAAAAAKE UP!"

For a distraught moment she thought all she had accomplished was attracting the giant predators attention before she was bathed in fluorescent light. It felt as if air were rushing all around her without a sound. She looked down and saw her jeans replaced with a pleated skirt that reached to her mid thigh. The locket disappeared from her hand and reappeared on her chest in the middle of a red bow. She touched it curiously with gloved hands.

She heard the cry of the great bird and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a frontal attack by the ferocious black hound that spun and roared. Boy was it mad. _What should I do! I don't know how to do this! THIS IS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!_

She looked down at her broach and touched the moon shaped pattern on the front. It opened slowly and glowed as if hot. The glow spread to her fingers like flame and licked at her fingertips. A burning sensation in the middle of her forehead made her wince as something dropped out of thin air into her hands. It was a wand. The handle was rose pink and on the end was a golden crescent moon. The whole thing was about the length of her forearm.

"That'll work." She quipped with a grin. _Oh crap, c'mon Reine….think of one of her attacks…what was it…think..!_

"MOON HEALING……..ACTIVATION!"

Reine raised the wand over her head and brought it to her face. Something lit inside her. A small smoldering fire buried deep inside her heart burst forth. A white mist of light encircled her before shooting at the dark hound. With a yelp, the beast reared and fled into the trees as quickly as it had come.

Reine's breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the wand in her hands. Her breath came in short gasps. Her hands shook from the adrenaline that raced through her veins still. _Any moment,…any moment I'll wake up._

As a wistful breeze blew against her back, she realized her hair was out of its usual braid. The wind picked it up playfully and ran its hands through the dark strands.

With a flapping of two great wings, she remembered she was not alone. The great bird landed on the branch of a nearby tree and folded its ivory wings. It turned its handsome head to her and clicked its beak in greeting. Intrigued and slightly intimidated, Reine approached it slowly. A slight buzzing ringing in her ears, she hesitantly lifted her hand far enough to show respect and caution and invite a response. A sudden wave of fatigue washed over her. Her glove faded and was replaced with the sleeve of her jacket. The white creature watched as she gasped.

"OMG! IT'S ALMOST TEN!"

The girl spun on her heel, a flurry of dark hair swished behind her as she fled down the street. She stopped short when she caught sight of her front lawn. Her uncle's car was in the driveway.

With a knot of cold dread twisting in her stomach, Reine walked to the front door. As quietly as possible, she opened the thick oak door. She heard voices, hurried and panic filled though she did not hear what words they contained, she knew they had already realized she was gone. With her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she walked through the den into the kitchen. She felt all the color drain from her face.

Her uncle was holding her aunt as she cried brokenly.

"I'm so scared Joe, what if something- what if something happened to her?"

A powerful wave of guilt and shame knocked the breath out of the girl looming in the doorway. She couldn't make a sound. With a determined push, she forced breath from her lips.

"I just went for a walk, I'm sorry!" She stammered. Both adults looked up at her in surprise and her aunt embraced her tightly.

"Where were you! I was so scared! I thought someone had taken you! What were you thinking! How could you do that to us!"

Reine winced. She wished very much that she could just disappear.

"How could you do that? Haven't I told you not to go out at dark? We do our best to raise you right and you do things like this!"

Painfully awkward silence dominated the small room.

"What do you suggest we do with you?"

The camel needed a chiropractor.

"Well if I'm such a burden then kick me out! Send me to an orphanage! I didn't ask for this!" Reine raced her tears to the stairs and ran down the hall into her room, closing the door with a slam. Without stopping to look around, she flopped onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. It wasn't her fault she was here! Oh what she would give to have things otherwise. It's not like she wanted her parents to die and leave her with her mother's only sister!

She sobbed whole heatedly into the already soaked pillowcase until exhaustion began to worm its way into her tormented consciousness. That was when the extraordinary happenings of that night came back to her. Her tears stopped as her mind mulled over what occurred. _Is it possible that I was just hallucinating…? Does that kind of thing happen?_

After a while of chewing on possibilities of temporary insanity, she slowly gave way to sleep. _I can't deal with this…I can't live alone like this anymore…_

_Mama…._ Her chin trembled as fresh tears broadened the wet circles that stained her pillow. _I miss you…. _A vivid memory of her mother's warm embrace and the choking pain was almost too much to bear. _Come back…I still need you…please…come back…mama…papa…, I still need you ….please….! Tell me it was a bad dream and that you're right here...why'd you have to leave me…?_

****

No words describe a mother's tears.

No words can heal a broken heart.

A dream is gone,

But where there's hope..


End file.
